Perigee
by redfeatherz
Summary: Perigee. Noun. 'The point in the orbit of a heavenly body, a comet, the moon, or a variety of other alien objects, at which it is nearest to the earth.' Host and Twilight crossover. After Breaking Dawn, before The Host. R


Song of the Sky observed the procedure

Song of the Sky observed the procedure. Everything was going normally, if you could call what was going on 'normal'. The beautiful planet Earth was under control. The souls now occupied all continents. There were just a few small, rural towns they hadn't gotten yet. Places that souls didn't enjoy as much. Places with little sunlight, lots of rain, and far away from others. Nobody liked being alone, secluded in rural towns.

Such as this one. The man was lying on the hospital table, face-down in what Song's body remembered as a 'spa' headrest. He was sedated, and one of the first ones the Seekers had taken from the town. Sky turned to his companion, who offered him a scalpel.

"Good luck, though you don't need it," Dances with Sparks said. She smiled, and Song was once again amazed that she'd found her Calling in being a nurse. She was from Fire planet, and most who came from there were Seekers, or had other gruesome jobs.

Song simply nodded, focused on the man. Carefully, he cleared some stray hair away from the base of his neck and pressed the scalpel against his fragile skin. It slid in gracefully, and he opened it in a quick, practiced movement. Spraying medication that would keep it from bleeding, he gently pushed tissues and muscles away, revealing the spine.

"He's ready," Song said gently, not looking away from the operation site. He heard beeping, and a hiss of air as Sparks opened the canister. Song only turned to her when she passed him the soul. Feathery, bluish-silver, it seemed to radiate happiness. Song couldn't help but smile along with Sparks as they watched. Slowly, he lowered the soul into the man.

"What is his name?" Song asked. Sparks read the canister, her eyebrows rising in suprise.

"Silver Ashes. He doesn't sound familiar," she said, still reading. "Oh, wait. He was on the mainland. Lucky him! I requested a position on Grrenia, but changed my mind. I didn't want to be…" her forehead wrinkled as she searched her body's mind for the right word. "Uprooted, I guess."

"Ah. I understand," Song replied sympathetically. He wanted to live in Africa, first, but grew to love Washington. By the time the acceptance came, he didn't want to leave. It happened to many souls.

Turning back to the soul, they watched as Silver Ashes delicately extended himself, gaining control of the man. Once he was settled, Sparks handed Song a few sprays. First, he coated the site in a generous amount of Clean. Though everything was sterile, Song didn't want to take any chances. His body remembered cutting a package open with a knife, and slipping. It cut his leg. It was a small injury, but it got infected and landed him in the hospital for a week.

Next, he used Seal, pressing the man's neck together. Then, still holding it, he squirted Heal, watching with an almost childish joy as the flesh knitted itself back together.

"I never get tired of watching that," Sparks breathed in his ear. He mumbled an agreement, sprinkling dust over the area to keep it from becoming a large scar. There would still be a faint mark, but nothing ugly or deforming.

"Pass me the Awake," Song said, and it was in his hand almost before he finished speaking. Gently, he rolled the man over, and sprayed it in the air above his face. The man, Silver Ashes, breathed it in. Suddenly his eyes were open, and he was gasping, seeing his first, the man's last, memory.

Song watched, pitying Silver Ashes. His first memory wasn't bad, but there were a few who'd had terrible ones. The humans had realized what was happening, so the new soul would have to feel the panic. The man, however, hadn't had anything like that. He'd been cleanly taken from his home. He was the only one who lived there, far away from others. He was also the town's police officer, so it would be all too easy to take the rest of the town for soul habitation.

Silver Ashes apparently finished the memory, as he focused on the room with large eyes. They were a beautiful, chocolate brown, and became even more magnificent when the light caught them, and they reflected silver.

"Silver Ashes?" Sparks asked. The man's face wrinkled in confusion for a moment before he nodded.

"That's this planet's translation?" he said. Sparks nodded. Song turned around, putting his supplies away and washing his hands, while Sparks spoke to Silver Ashes behind him.

"Yes. As you asked, you've been placed in a middle-aged male human, in a somewhat rural and very new town. You'll be helping us take the rest of the wild humans," Sparks was saying.

"I…" Ashes stopped, hissing in a breath. The hairs on the back of Song's neck prickled. He sensed that something was wrong.

"Ashes? What's going on?" Sparks said, her voice concerned and urgent. Song turned around, moving slowly. Everything was going too slowly.

"He… I… oh, no," Ashes whispered. "This planet isn't just…" he growled, trying to find the right words. His eyes locked on Song's. "There is more to this planet than humans. More than the terrible emotions and feelings. More than violence, hate, and anger." He paused again, staring at something only he could see. "My daughter isn't human. I don't know what she is. But I know what _he_ is.

"He's a werewolf."

**Yup. Short, I know, but read and review please. No more chapters until I get at least four! Tell me what you think! If you're one of those short, 'post again soon' people, then give it a rating on a scale of one to ten!**


End file.
